


Freezing 3am

by qyujong



Series: Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cold, Kinda fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Sarcasm, Winter, as always, howon being mean, there is some swearing but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2014 Christmas Drabbles]</p>
<p>Weather drastically changed and Howon was anything but prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Just uploading these here so i can continue them in Winter :)

It was freezing. That’s all that was on Hoya’s mind as he tried to get his body to stop shivering under his thin blanket. They hadn’t been prepared for it to suddenly drop down to -4 celsius at all, and neither had the landlord been as he had only ordered heating gas the day they had used up the little amount that was left. Hoya almost snapped at him but remembered that pissing him off even more after all the complaints people sent in about them being too loud might not be a good idea. 

The Worst part was that right accross the room there was a certain main vocal fast asleep, not giving a shit about the second ice age happening. It would be so easy to just go over and and slip under Woohyun’s covers, obviously taking his own too for extra warmth. But no, Hoya could do this. There was still enough pride left in his body to get through this night….and the next few ones. He was the manliest member after all.

But yet the shaking only seemed to only get worse and breathing started feeling like little ice pricks going through his throat. Being tired and cold never was a good mix to begin with he thought, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

“Just join me finally.” The voice coming from the dark almost made Hoya jump. “I thought you are asleep.” He snapped at Woohyun, who was sitting up slowly, stretching his back. “Well i was, but in case you didn’t notice it yet, your teeth are chattering like you’re at the north pole.” 

It was only then that Hoya heard it himself. But no, they’d have to wake up in 3 hours anyway and sleep would come soon. He was sure of it. “No, i’m okay. Go back to sleep so you wont fuck up all your dance moves again tomorrow, Nam.” To his disappointment the other only let out a laugh as he buried himself under his blanket again. “It’s not like you’ll be a great dancer tomorrow considering you’ll probably be a popsicle at that point.” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hoya glared at Woohyun's silhouette. “I’d still be a better dancer than you, even as a popsicle.” The shaking in his voice didn’t exactly help his diss at this point. Woohyun just snorted at that and lifted his blanket a bit. “Come on, It’s better than freezing to death.” Hoya considered it for a second but knowing that if Sungyeol or Myungsoo ever found out about this they wouldn’t let it go, he just turned away from the other. “No, sleep.”

“Sunggyu is gonna kill you if you get a cold because of this.” Woohyun tried to convince him again, patting next to himself from what Hoya could hear. “I said no, shut up finally.” He growled, throwing the blanket over his head. A loud bang was suddenly heard through the wall next to him and they both froze on their spots.

“How about you both SHUT UP and sleep? Hoya get fucking over yourself. It’s fucking 3am, I don’t care for your pride.” Even though it was muffled by the wall, the anger and annoyment in Sungjong’s voice was clearly hearable and Hoya swore he could feel himself shuddering even more. Letting out a awkward cough, he whispered sorry and slowly got off his bed, blanket still wrapped over his shoulders.

 

Woohyun was still laying there, blanket lifted up once again as he waited for the dancer to get into his bed. And as soon as Hoya did just that he could feel the warmth surrounding him, calming down his body. One of Woohyun’s arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer till their bodies were pressed together.

“There, there. This isn’t so bad now is it?”

“Just shut up.”


End file.
